It's Valentines Day!
by princesstarfire
Summary: You know that Holiday where your supposed to tell the ones you love that you love? them well what happens when you think they love someone else? you get a whole lotta drama! All STORIES ARE BEING RE WRITTEN THIS HAS BEEN RE WRITTEN AS OF 02/03/08


It's Valentines Day!!

Summary: You know that Holiday where your supposed to tell the ones you love that you love? them well what happens  
when you think they love someone else? You get a whole lotta drama!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans Cause if I did terra would still be gone because I hate the fact that  
she came back and BB doesn't have her and nobody would think raven and robin belong together yuck  
and starfire would get kidnapped and robin would save her yaa okaay now on to the story

Rating: T for safety

(You know that Holiday where you're supposed to tell the ones you love that you love them well what happens  
when you think they love someone else you get a whole lotta drama the teen titans have just finished breakfast  
and our favorite boy wonder is explaining V-day to our beloved alien princess)

"Robin?"

"Oh hey Star what's up?"

"I was wondering why the city is suddenly so red and what are these things? She asked holding up a red heart"

"Oh it's a heart star."

"Eek I am holding someone heart? She asked worriedly"

"No star it's not a real heart you gives these to people on valentines day."

"What is this valentines day you speak of?"

"you've never heard of valentines day?"

(She shook her head)

"Oh well its a special time of year when people give the ones they lo er care about. "

"Oh so I give to you and our friends these? She asked"

"Um well not exactly you give them to people you love. "

"So I can not give these to our friends? she asked sadly"

"Um you know what you can do what you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure go ahead"

"yea." She flew off to create valentines for Robin and their friends

"What did I just get my self into?" Robin asked aloud

(Some time later Robin goes to find Raven and get help with his own Valentines Day problems)  
(He knocks on her door)

"Hey Raven can you help me?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that valentine's day

Is tomorrow and you don't have a gift for her does it?"

"Well uh maybe."

Raven sighed…."Robin just get her a gift and tell her you like her so you can stop bothering me."

"But raven what if she doesn't like it?"

"I hardly doubt that will happen."

"But"

"Look just get her a gift and give it to her otherwise I swear ill tell her my self."

She shut the door as a very confused but slightly more confident robin goes

Out to the candy store to get Starfire a gift)

(At the store robins having a hard time finding a gift for Starfire)

"Monsieur may I help you?" a French clerk asked robin

"Um yes I need candy nothing to big and expensive but

Nothing to small and cheap something special"

"Oh I see right this way Mon ami I have just the thing for the little lady

Ah here we go chocolates imported from Belgian I'm sure she'll love these

Stop by the counter for a complimentary rose for your lovely woman do you want these

Wrapped or no?"

Outside the store Robin has a small heart shaped box and a rose for Starfire as he

Drives home he's sure this will be the best Valentines Day ever.

Back at Titans tower, everybody is heading to bed Robin waits until Starfire is asleep

When he opens the door he creeps in, he stubs his toe on something "owe what the..."

As he looks down, he sees a small frame with a photo of him and Starfire she's sitting on his lap

And their smiling (He smiles just then she moves but stays asleep he places her gifts on her bed and

Even though he knew it was risky, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead and leaves)

When Starfire wakes up she's sees a small box and a single flower with her name on it

"oh how glorious someone has given me the valentine I wonder who it is from  
hmm well friend beast boy likes friend raven friend Cyborg likes friend bubble bee

So...she gasped happily...maybe friend robin gave it to me I must find out oh  
this is truly glorious."

(She flies out into the living room and sees her friends eating breakfast)

"Good morning my friends happy valentines day"

"Good morning Starfire"

"Happy V-day dude"

"Happy Valentines little lady"

"Happy Valentines day star"

"I have glorious news I have received the Valentine and I was  
wondering who gave it to me"

"Well it wasn't me." Raven said 

"Me neither dude." 

"Not me little lady." However, of course Robin being out

"Well it's not mine!"  
Robin chickened

"What!" they other titans exclaimed"

"Oh." Starfire's face fell…well I guess it does not matter after all its only um I  
simply will not know who gave it to me…she was on the verge of tears  
I, I am sorry I am not very hungry anymore. She flew into

"You jerk how could you do that to her? Raven snapped a cup of juice exploded

"Yo man what's wrong with you"

"Dude that was just wrong"

"Hey why are you guys all yelling at me?"

"Because it's your fault you idiot! I'm going to go check on Starfire." with that Raven flew off after Starfire

"Seriously man what was up with that?" Cyborg asked"

"I, I don't know I got her the gifts then I well I freaked out and you know the rest

I never meant to hurt her feelings"

"Well guess what boy blunder ya did I'm gonna go check on star too." Beast Boy said

"Man you're in a lot of trouble. Cyborg told him"

"Yeah ya think, how am I supposed to make it up to her?"

"I have no idea."

(In her room, Raven tries to comfort a crying Starfire)

"Starfire I'm sure that robin didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yes he did and now I am never speaking to him again I was such a fool

I thought friend robin gave me the valentine but he did not I should have know friend robin would

Never see me as more than merely his best friend."

"Starfire we all know robin cares about you more than just a best friend."

"That is not true otherwise he would not have done this. (BB knocks on the door)"

"Hey star can I come in? Beast boy asked softly"

"You may enter."

"Hey its gonna be okay robin's just being a jerk right now he'll realize it sooner or later."

"I don't think he will ever realize it which means...she sniffed...I do not need this anymore." She pulled out a beautifully  
decorated valentine and went to her window opened it up and tore valentine in half and watched it fly away

"Oh star. They said sadly"

(As robin tries to think of how to make it up to star the other, three titans decide to teach robin a lesson)

"I say we call him. Raven said"

"What! Since when do, you scheme? They asked"

"Since Robin became a pinhead."

"Alright Cyborg you dial."

"What!"

"Just do it. Raven ordered in a monotone voice"

"Ok. (As he dialed a male voice picked up on the other line)"

"Hello?"

"Hey speedy."

"Oh hey Cyborg what's up?"

"Not much just wondering you doing anything today?"

"No why?"

"Well Starfire is a little lonely and seeing that it's v-day well..."

"Oh I get it but I thought Robin and her were..."

"Yeah well Robins being a jerk right now so do you think?"

"Say no more ill be there in about 15 minutes"

"Thanks buddy I own ya one."  
"

No problem."

"It's all set he, he, he rob won't know what hit him."

(15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door)

"Ill get robin yelled"  
(he opens the door speedy is standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a medium size box of chocolates)

"Hey rob is star here?"

"Uh sure err Starfire it's for you. Robin yelled"

"Who is…she stopped when she saw speedy. Oh, hello friend speedy what are you doing here?" The three other titans stepped in to watch the scene.

"Just came in to give the prettiest princess I know a valentine."

"Say what!" Robin said

"oh speedy…Starfire flew over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Thank you"

"No problem." speedy replied

"Oh speedy thank you no problem. Robin muttered sarcastically…I'm sure it was no problem hey I got her stuff and she didn't kiss me!"

Raven reads his mind and replied "that's because you said you didn't get her anything moron!"

"Get out of my head!" Raven

"So Starfire would like to you know, spend the day together, unless you have other plans." speedy asked

she looked at Robin then said. "I would love to go out with you speedy)

"Sounds great so ill pick you up at about 6:00pm?"

"6:00pm is fine I shall see you later."

As speedy left Starfire went to put her flowers in a vase the flew off to her room

"Are you happy now? The other titans asked Robin, who just looked at his feet

At 5:55pm Starfire was ready in a silk strapless green dress a purse and dangling earrings as her only accessories

"Wow Starfire you look great!" bb said

"he's right little sister you look beautiful." Cyborg smiled proudly

"You look really nice star." Raven said Robin choose that moment to walk in

"Whoa I mean Wow your really wow I mean uh your'e…Robin never got to finish because the door bell rang

"Oh excuse me that must be my date and thank you everyone!" Starfire hurried to the door"

"Wow Starfire you look gorgeous." speedy complimented her

"Thank you, you look quite handsome your self date speedy."

"Well I guess where out ill have her back by 11:00pm." Cyborg

"You'd better or ill hunt you down." Cyborg joked

(They got on Speedy's motorcycle and left as they pulled off a very sad and defeated Robin goes for a walk on the beach)

"Do you think this is to much for him beast boy asked the other titans"

"It may hurt but star felt ten times worst I you know how sensitive she is I say we let love take its course." Cyborg answered

"I agree." Raven said

(Outside walking along the beach a very sad and defeated robin is kicking stones across the beach shore)

"This is the worst Valentines Day ever robin said I should have just told her now who know's what speedy could do?

Darn it!! Ow he kicked a rock that's a little to big, then notices something under it. It looks like a valentine! and a pretty one to!)"

"What the heck is this? he pulls out two half soaked heart pieces his name is on it he reads the inscription it says,,,,,

"_**Dear friend robin, I am writing you this because you told me that valentines  
is a day when you show someone you love that you love them. So therefore,  
I made this for you Robin, because I love you, and I would like you to be  
my valentine, this heart is a small symbol of my affection, I would like  
you to know you own my heart. Love Starfire.**_"

"He read it over one, two, three, four, five times to make sure it wasn't a phony it was real

She really did care no she loved him! And he let her go on a date with speedy!!!

"What the heck was he thinking!!!" Speedy was like the seducer of all time!

He had to get back to titans tower and talk to Starfire when

she came home. It was 9:30 man it was late he needed to get home."  
As he ran home back to Starfire when he got to the door he hid in a nearby bush so he could wait to see Starfire and speedy

As soon as they pulled up Robin wanted to beat the crap out of speedy, Starfire took her helmet off her hair still in perfect condition in fact she look just as gorgeous now as she did then they came near the door )

"Thank you for the lovely evening friend speedy"

"No problem star. Robin growled, "he cant call her star! That's my name."

"Well I shall see you later friend speedy…as she turned to leave speedy grabbed her by the arm not hard but not to soft. And kissed her fully on the lips "eek!" Starfire was surprised at first but soon became more relaxed, remembering the fact that Robin didn't seem to care for her more than a friend. She didn't see why she shouldn't move on speedy, so seeing robin and wanting to get back at him, had kissed Starfire, and now he was putting her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Whilst Robin figured out about 100 different ways to kill speedy, about 10 minutes later Starfire went back in for real and speedy called robin out.

"Okay bird boy you can come out now." Speedy said irritated Robin stood up 

"What? didn't you enjoy the show?" Speedy said sarcastically

That did it Robin jumped out of the bush and landed dead in front of speedy

"What are you talking about speedy." he demanded

"Oh I was just wondering if you like the show after all it was mostly for you well okay for my satisfaction but hey the look our your face was priceless."

"You little…"

"What all I did was take an extremely lonely gorgeous hot girl out for a fun time where's the crime in that?"

"You're nothing but a vulture you just came to pick on Starfire's leftovers"

"Well she wouldn't have any left over's, if you hadn't hurt her in the first place but don't worry, I'm pretty sure by what you saw that she's forgotten all about that." speedy smirked

Oh Ouch that hurt, Robin tried to hold the tears in he was not, about to cry in front of speedy!

"Oh I'm Sorry I hope I didn't bruise your ego ."speedy lied

"Please speedy get over your self! (just than Starfire came around the corner and decide to listen and see what they said. "I don't want Starfire you can have her I don't need her I could get a girl twice as good as her at the snap of the finger!"

"Robin why are you lying, you know you love or at least like her. speedy said noticing starfire"

"I am not! I don't love or like her, I could care less about her! Robin half-shouted Starfire gasped. As they turned there stood a tear streaked Starfire.

"Oh, No star I, I didn't mean well I…"

"I forgot my purse.they looked down a small green pocket book in front of them...and it is a good thing I did. she turned and sped around the corner to hurt to fly she didn't know where she was going but she couldn't stay here. She actually just went to the beach and thought about what she had heard. Back with the boys Robin was about to go look for Starfire. but speedy held him back"

"Haven't you already hurt her enough, if you're to scared to admit that you like her then you don't deserve her robin. speedy said then he went to find Starfire on the beach.

"Hey star you okay"

"yes"

"what robin said back there must have hurt your feelings." she nodded

"You know…he started looking into her eyes…I would never hurt your feelings."

"really?"

"nope "

"I do not know why friend Robin said those things I thought he truly cared about me he said he did he lied" speedy smirked he didn't even have to do that much robin had done most of the damage him self.

"I think I better be going friend Cyborg will be worried"

"Okay ill walk you home "

at the door speedy gives Starfire a hug and waits till she goes in then out of nowhere robin leaps on him and they begin fighting speedy punches robin in the gut but robin high kicks speedy in the mouth it continues for about 15 minutes then they talk)

"You…just wont…give it up…will you…robin? panted speedy"

"You…knew she was there….you tricked…me!"

"No…I took advantage….of the moment."

"You're such a jerk!"

"The jerk that has your precious Starfire wrapped around his fingers."

"You're using her!"

"Whatever point is she's all mine."

"Correction I used to be all yours!" there stood Starfire in front of them at the door glaring at them in all her seething glory

"Oh uh hey star baby." Speedy stutterd

"Speedy you lied to me, and you promised you wouldn't."

"Oh boy um hey hey star can we talk about this?"

"Okay let us talk." She flew over to him and punched him in the face then whipped around and slapped the crap out of robin

"Happy valentines day." she says darkly then she flew inside and slammed the door shut"

(Inside the other titans hear about what happened and tred to comfort Starfire)

"You know what a jerk robin can be he was probably embarrassed Starfire ." Raven said

"I do not care all men are jerks and, and I am never ever speaking to him again ever"

(just then robin comes inside )

"I am going to the roof I shall see you later." she flew up to the roof

"Um I'm in a lot of trouble." Robin mumbled

"We can see that moron. Raven replied in a monotone voice

"Dude you screwed up again your freaking hopeless!" Beast Boy threw up his hand in exasperation

"Yeah man why would you say that about star."

"Speedy, he was getting on my nerves and I just I guess I don't know but I never meant to hurt her feeling."

"well you'd better tell her that not us…" raven said "I'm going to bed"

"Ditto."

"I'm out man"

On the roof robin tries to talk to a very broken hearted Starfire

"Um hey star can we talk?"

"No go away I never want to talk to you again."

"Starfire please I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I do not care."

"Star I didn't know you were there."

"so if I had not been there you would have still said those things yes?"

"Yes! I mean no I, I didn't mean what I said Starfire."

"You have lied to me before how do I know your not lying now?"

"Because if I truly didn't like or love you I wouldn't do this." Robin said then he grabbed her face and gently kissed her!

"wha why did you do that?"

"Because I, I love you and that was my way of apologizing I'm not good at this and if you don't believe me then I deserve it but I just wanted you to know ill go now."

"you may stay."

"oh well in that case I found this on the beach do you know who it belongs to? He asked showing her the valentine"

"Where did you get that?" she whispered"

"I found it I only wish I could keep it here it's yours."

"no its yours. she gave him a small smile.."you may keep it after all I made it for you when I though…."

"when you thought what?"

"it is silly I thought you gave me the flower and the valentine but…"

"I did give them to you." he admitted quietly "I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way so I lied…then speedy came and well you know what happened."

"So when you said you did not care you did not mean it?"

"No I didn't so do you think you can forgive me and maybe be my valentine?"

"I think I can."

"Hey Starfire"

"Yes."

"Has anybody ever told you have beautiful eyes?" That by far had to the corniest thing Robin had ever come up with in his entire life Starfire laughed

yes just now. Then they kissed

The End

A/N sorry if the ending was a little ooc or to mushy for some,  
but hey this one shot was getting to be too long. Any ways  
did you like it was it? Good, bad, great, terrible, please leave  
a review! id really appreciate it if you read this it only takes a  
minute to say hey I liked! Or hey I loved, it hey I hated it.  
so review and Happy Reading Princess Starfire


End file.
